The present disclosure relates to a digital doorlock system.
As the number of smartphone users increases, doorlock systems enhanced with a communication function are being commercialized so that existing doorlocks can be used more conveniently and safely.
Such doorlocks having a communication function may be installed on entrance doors of private residences, accommodations, or the like so that users may control opening/closing of the doorlocks by transmitting password information from mobile terminals to the doorlocks through wireless communication. Most smartphones that are commonly used at the present time support a Bluetooth function so that doorlocks may be used more conveniently through direct communication between the doorlocks and the smartphones.
However, when controlling a Bluetooth doorlock by using a smartphone, a delay of about five seconds or longer may occur due to a communication interruption that may occur during Bluetooth communication. This situation may cause a user to doubt the stability of a Bluetooth doorlock.
Furthermore, when controlling a doorlock by using a doorlock application for Bluetooth, the doorlock should be controlled within a short distance from the doorlock even though the application is automatically activated on a smartphone.